


Fullbring King

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Solo, Nipple Play, Possession, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Due to a series of events, Ichigo Kurosaki is a fullbringer, with the elements of a Quincy, Soul Reaper, and Hollow, all blended in a human soul. His powers were unique, and due to another series of events he meets Renji Abarai a lieutenant from Soul Society and saves his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Fullbring King

Due to a unique series of events, Ichigo Kurosaki is a fullbringer, with the unique elements of a Quincy, Soul Reaper, and Hollow, all blended in a human soul. His powers were unique, and due to another series of events he meets Renji Abarai a lieutenant from Soul Society and saves his life. 

-x- Chapter 1-x-

Renji wanted to be anywhere but in Soul Society right now. Everyone was going nuts over the union between the Kuchiki Clan and the Shiba Clan. Rukia Kuchiki his childhood friend and kinda sorta crush was getting married to Kaien Shiba. He wasn't as thrilled, it was no secret that he liked Rukia, so seeing her engaged to Kaien was a zanpakuto to the gut. 

The engagement was announced right after his lieutenant promotion. He thought he had good news, but turns out Rukia had better news. Kaien was a known player, he flirted and fucked any number of girls, but it seems he was finally settling down. Renji had tried to ignore it, training, drinking, avoiding Rukia and Kaien. It didn't work, Renji wore out even squad 11 looking for sparring partners, woke up with a serious hangover, and everyone was a buzz about it, it was all anyone could talk about. How great it was, how special this union would be, how beautiful Rukia would be in her ceremonial kimono. 

Renji couldn't escape it, that is until a mission to the human world came up. He couldn't sign up fast enough. He wanted nothing to do with this wedding, not just because he was jealous. He shouldn't have been, Rukia wasn't his, he never asked her out, or told her how he felt. He wasn't even sure how he felt some times, was she like a sister to him, a rival, a friend, or something more. 

He was hoping to clear his head in the human world, but funny thing about using work as a distraction. What your running from can become a distraction for your work. It was a Soul Reaper's job to help souls cross over and purify hollows to keep the balance. Renji was overconfident, he thought this would be a simple mission, especially for a lieutenant.

What he didn't know, was that Karakura Town was a unique place, where a lot of strong souls found themselves gathering. Hollows were getting stronger and developing weird powers. Renji took out a few lower class hollows easily enough, and ended up letting his guard down. 

Metastacia a rather unusual hollow, not only could they mask their presence, but they could also destroy a soul reaper's zanpakuto. With one touch, Renji's precious Zabimaru was reduced to nothing but a handle. Had Renji been paying attention, he could have dodged their attack, instead of blocking it. 

That wasn't their only power, they planned to hijack Renji's body to get a lift back to Soul Society. Now Renji was on the run, with his zanpakuto destroyed, he was limited to his kido, which wasn't the best. 

Renji attacked with Red Flame Cannon, half the time he blew himself up, the other half the hollow dodged. 'I can't keep running forever?' Renji thought, tightening his grip on his destroyed sword. 

"Just give it up Soul Reaper, even if you're an idiot you must see your running low on strength, soon I will catch you and merge with your soul."

"Red Flame Cannon!" Renji cast only to have the spell to blow up in his face, his shinigami robes were scorched, his top reduced to shreds exposed his built toned upper body. "Damn it!" His flash step was faltering. 

He had only one option left, he began charging up the last of his reiatsu, and channeled it into Zabimaru. His spells were explosive, he'd use that, he'd blow himself to kingdom come! Hopefully, taking the hollow with him. 

His plan might have worked except the hollow sensed his surge of power and got him before he could build up enough energy to beat him. The hollow invaded Renji's soul, but the red head fought it. He resisted the best he could, but the hollow simply mocked him. "Silly soul reaper I was made for this, now just be a good little meat suit and just die!" 

It was suffocating and burning all at once, Renji was in tears as half his face slowly became corrupted. "No...not like this…" 

"Don't worry, you'll still be awake, so you can watch as I slaughter all your friends and loved ones." Renji cried. 

A bell rang out through the night sky. The hollow's eyes widened. "Who is there!?" From the dark of the night a figure clad in a shinigami robe walked towards them. "So you had back up? No matter, they'll soon be dead." 

Renji was equally confused, he should have been the only reaper in Karakura Town. The hollow had enough control over Renji's body to make him move towards the mystery man. "No...run away…" Renji said weakly, he was fighting a losing battle. 

The mystery figure raised a hand and pointed his palm at Renji. A sudden surge was felt and Renji and the hollow were frozen in place. "What the hell is this, I can't move?!"

"Good job Muramasa," the figure spoke. "Keep him still." 

Renji felt the hollow weaken. 'What did he just do?' He shook his head. No time to worry about that now. "Hurry, this hollow has invaded my soul. I can't fight him much longer kill me now!" 

"Yes go ahead and kill me, knowing this innocent soul will die with me!" The hollow laughed. No response. "Can't so it can you? Knowing you would murder an innocent man!" 

He stopped Renji from talking again, spreading more through his soul. Once he was completely merged he'd reform the zanpakuto and kill this reaper. 

"I will save you!" The figure spoke and his reiatsu flared. It was intoxicating and terrifying. Hollows in the distance fled in terror.

"Fool you can't save him, my power is perfect, this reaper is mine! His body and soul belong to me!" Renji's body was almost completely corrupted. Renji screamed mentally to kill him. 

"Ayame, become my blade!" A golden light appeared and a zanpakuto appeared in the mystery reaper's hand. The hollow smirked, planning to destroy their zanpakuto like he did Renji's. "I reject!" 

With one slash of the sword the hollow screamed. "WHAT IS THIS? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS POWER, DAMN YOU, CURSE YOU, CURSE YOU, CURSE YOU TO HELL!" the golden light forced back the corruption, until the hollow was completely ripped from Renji's soul. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" 

His influence was completely pulled from Renji. This shouldn't be, he was tested, no soul reaper trick could remove him from one he merged with. What he also didn't notice was some of his wounds from his fight with Renji had healed, as had some of the burns on Renji's body. "Damn you!" He flew at the reaper. 

"Shun'o...Tsubaki!" A golden barrier appeared before the mystery reaper. The hollow attacked the barrier, only to be destroyed by a counter attack. 

"This is impossible...I'm sorry...my lord…" they said before turning to dust. 

Renji groaned as he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. The mystery reaper approached him, but Renji froze when he saw his face. "Kaien!" He gasped, before passing out. 

-x-

When Renji came to, he was no longer in the street, he was in someone's room. His wounds were healed, there wasn't a single scratch, he also didn't have a stitch of clothing on. "What the hell?" 

The events came back to him slowly, the hollow, the fight, the near possession, and he had been saved. "Master…" Renji turned and gasped, it was his zanpakuto, his Zabimaru! It was back and good as new. 

"How is this possible?" He had tried to repair his sword during the fight with his reiatsu and it didn't work. 

"Our saviour repaired me, after he brought us here." Zabimaru explained. "I felt him when he saved us from that hollow, his power reached into your very soul, it was very warm."

Renji felt the fog lift and he remembered their saviour's face. He groaned. "I can't believe I got saved by Kaien? I'm never gonna live this down." He tossed away the covers exposing himself to the empty room. 

"It wasn't Kaien, the spiritual pressure was different." Zabimaru said. 

"Wait if it wasn't Kaien who did it?" As if on cue the door opened and entering the room was a young man with dazzling orange hair, who looked exactly like Kaien...possibly younger. Renji gasped and the orangette gasped. "Who are you and why do you look like Kaien!?"

Renji held his zanpakuto with one hand, and covered his crotch with his free hand. "I didn't peg you for the shy type." Renji blushed deeper. 

"I am not shy!" He removed his hand and let it all hang out. "Now answer my question!"

"Wow, that's some gratitude, least you can do is thank the person who saved your life last night." The boy eyed Renji up and down, quite liking what he saw. 

Renji face palmed. "Right, I'm sorry, thank you, for saving me." He got on his knees and bowed his head. 

"You're welcome. I don't know who this Kaien guy is, but I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." 

Renji got up. "Renji Abarai, nice to meet you." 

"Pleasure is all mine!" Ichigo stopped checking Renji out and shook his hand. 

This meeting of two souls would change the fates of many, love and hate, pleasure and pain, life and death, war and peace. Kings of different worlds would play a game, and at the center of it would be a boy who would become a king and challenge the rules and laws of the universe. 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Renji had a lot of questions, who was Ichigo Kurosaki? How did he have this power? How was he able to free him from the hollow possession? How did he fix his zanpakuto? How come he looked like a Soul Reaper last night? Why did he look like Kaien? The questions continued to multiply.

“Renji...Renji?” Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

“Oh sorry, spaced out for a minute.”

“I know you probably have questions for me, but I’m running late and I gotta get to school.” Ichigo pulled off his shirt and Renji stared at him. He hadn’t noticed before, Ichigo was fresh from the shower. Ichigo tossed his shirt in the hamper and dropped his sweats.

Renji blushed as he got a glorious eye full. ‘He’s huge!’ the boy’s dick was massive and he wasn’t even hard yet. Ichigo wasn’t the shy type, walking around his room in the buff. Renji got a good look at Ichigo’s backside.

“You can check my closet, but I don’t know if I have anything that will fit you.” Ichigo put on some boxers, jostling his junk to get it in a good position. “I can probably snag some of my dad’s clothes.”

“It’s fine, if you don’t mind I’ll just hang here today. I need to talk to you when you get back.” He didn’t necessarily want to remain naked, but he wasn’t good at weaving spirit cloth. There was a place he could get a gigai and some new clothes, but that could wait.

“Really?” Ichigo pulled on his school pants and put on his shirt. “Cool, I have questions for you too. I’ll be back around 4, so just make yourself at home.” He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bag. “See ya later Renji.”

Just like that he was gone, Renji breathed a sigh of relief and his cock swelled. “What is wrong with you Abarai?” He thought he was in love with Rukia. He was lucky he had some control, he didn’t want Ichigo to think he was some kind of pervert. Renji watched him leave the house after a bit, from the window, the boy was eating some toast on his way out.

Ichigo turned and waved at him. “Waving at ghosts again Ichigo?” One of Ichigo’s friends said and they joined him on his way to school.

“Maybe,” he said only for the two to laugh.

“Just who are you Ichigo?” Renji pondered aloud.

The red head scratched his pubes, it was odd standing in a stranger’s room naked. He did some stretches shaking the sleep from his body. Everything seemed to be functioning, with no stiffness or aches. Renji ignored his arousal and started doing some squats, his hard length bouncing and bobbing as he moved. He did some overhead shoulder stretches, arm, neck, and shoulder stretches.

Renji was truly a work of art, tattooed tan muscles flexing as he stretched, he did toe touches and leg lifts. It was oddly freeing doing his stretches naked, it was like channeling an inner level of manliness.

After awhile his arousal went down. Renji grabbed Zabimaru and took a meditation position. He focused his mind and breathing and found himself in his inner world with Zabimaru. His zanpakuto spirit took the form of a Nue, a monkey with a snake for his tail. “What are you gonna do about Ichigo?”

“I don’t know yet, I know I need to report back to Soul Society,” he ran his fingers through his red hair. “That hollow had some strange powers. Ichigo also has some strange powers.”

“He’s interesting,” Zabimaru pointed out.

“He’s certainly a bold one,” Renji said, thinking about Ichigo walking around in the buff, and blushing at the memory.

“You like him.” Renji’s blush grows.

“I barely even know him,” Renji shook his head.

“You still like him.”

“And even if I did, he saved my life. Why shouldn’t I like him?” Zabimaru didn’t have an answer, he certainly had thoughts about that, but decided to keep that to himself for now. “The guy is a mystery, I need to understand what I’ve gotten myself into.” Zabimaru was a tad concerned what would happen to Ichigo should he report him to Soul Society, while he was human he had powers, which is all that creepy bastard Mayuri would need to take an interest with him.

He growled at the thought. His master was a bit slow, but he wanted to protect Ichigo. The two did some mental training. Renji thought about his encounter with Metastacia. “I have to get stronger!” Zabimaru agreed with that. If there was one thing Zabimaru respected about his matter was his drive to get stronger.

After doing a few hours a mental and spiritual training, he decided to do a proper workout. Push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, thumb lifts, and doing some kata with his sheathed Zanpakuto. He worked up a nice sweat and decided to get a shower in.

He washed off and left the shower with a towel around his shoulders. He got some food from the kitchen, hey Ichigo told him he could make himself at home. With his body cleansed and his stomach full, he didn’t to scope out Ichigo’s room to see if he could get any info on this guy.

The boy had a wooden sword in his closet, his build was smaller than Renji’s but he still had muscle. From the family photos, Ichigo is the eldest and only son of three children, the other two daughters. Renji’s search wasn’t finding much outside of old textbooks, random items Ichigo has collected over the years.

Renji wasn’t even sure what he was looking for, some cursed object, some mystical scroll, some remnant of a hollow that may have tainted the area, he found no obvious outside force that may have granted Ichigo his powers. What he did find, however, was Ichigo’s porn stash.

The red-haired soul reaper blushed at the collection of magazines and comics. Now, Soul Reapers didn’t have the restrictive views humans did about same-sex relationships, they lived so long one didn’t limit themselves. In Renji’s case, the red head was driven towards one goal, he focused his mind and body into training so he could become a member of the 13 court guard squad. He rose through the ranks and became a lieutenant, he wanted to show he was good enough for a girl like Rukia.

Renji knew guys could do it with other guys but hadn’t really paid attention in class when they explained all the ins and outs. He was so blindly focused on getting with Rukia, he hadn’t considered any other options. There were times in the academy when he had gotten a stiffy when sparring with some of the other guys but he was too focused on the fight. The same thing in the gym, he was focused on training he ignored everything else. Powering through was Renji’s habit, which is partly why his kido sucked.

While Zabimaru wanted his master to get stronger he was missing out and ignoring his other needs. Wanting to fight and get stronger can get someone stronger, but having someone to fight for, someone to protect now that was something special. Now the blinders were coming off, and Renji’s potential was waking up.

Seeing Ichigo naked was just the start of it. Ichigo’s porn collection had Renji’s blood rushing south. He was curious and he couldn’t help but sneak a peek. Renji gulped and licked his lips. The photos and images were causing a stirring inside him. “Ichigo is into this kind of stuff?”

Renji’s cock throbbed, demanding attention. It had been a while since Renji jerked off, a very long while. The guys in the magazines were hot, but in Renji’s mind, his thoughts continued to drift to Ichigo, imagining him in all these sexy poses and situations. Ichigo was a lot bigger than the guys in the pictures, even compared to himself, and Renji had a sizeable cock.

Along with the images the magazine was gracious enough to apply text to the sex scenes, and in some of the pin-ups, there were interviews. Guys sharing how they masturbate, how they play with their ass, some guys sharing what toys they use. Renji was seeing guys open their asses up with very large dildos, it made him think of Ichigo’s penis.

Some guys talked about how good their nipples felt when played with. Renji had no idea the nipples on guys could be an erogenous zone. ‘Man I must be horny I’m thinking about all this weird stuff.’ Renji’s mind began to wander, his mental images fueling his arousal.

Renji was having trouble, the hook up images in the magazines it was getting harder and harder to keep himself in the dominant position. The weird thing was when he imagined Ichigo doing those things to him, he didn’t lose arousal, it spiked. ‘I just need to get off, get some relief.’

He pumped his shaft so firm and hard it was making his balls bounce. He fisted Ichigo’s sheets, his pre-cum spilling over his shaft and making him able to pump faster.

The door opened and Renji paid it no mind, he was so close. “Well, I did tell you to make yourself at home.” Renji’s eyes opened and his hand stopped. Ichigo was standing there, a brow raised as he eyed Renji. He was caught, cock in hand, Ichigo’s porn beside him. “Continue...”

Renji was floored, he didn’t know what to do. If Rukia had caught him masturbating she’d have hit him and called him a pervert. Nothing was working, it was like his brain short-circuited. “Do you need a hand?”

“Yes,” he said without thinking and his face got redder than his hair. Ichigo smiled and approached his bed. He took hold of Renji’s cock, earning a moan from the soul reaper. “Ichigo!” his touch felt so different.

“You got a really nice piece, Renji.” he started pumping his shaft, feeling the heat and weight of his dick. Ichigo could feel Renji’s heart race when he squeezed him. He teased the tip, caressing the glands and giving friction where it was needed most.

“Ichigo!” he moaned and panted, his hips bucking off the bed. Ichigo slipped his arm underneath Renji so his hand could play with Renji’s right nipple. It felt weird, but as his nip got rubbed and pinched, he was feeling things.

“You are leaking so much,” Ichigo purred, he leaned down and licked his left nipple.

“Ohh fuck!” His brain was melting, he felt like his common sense was escaping him through his penis. His nipples were feeling good, tingly, pleasure spreading through him with each pinch and lick.

Ichigo’s pumping changed in rhythm, throwing Renji off so he couldn’t get used to the pleasure, but stacking it up. Renji felt himself come undone, his toes curled and his heavy balls tightened as his dick swelled. His orgasm rocked through him as his thick cum erupted into the air, hitting Ichigo’s cheek, Renji’s pecs, his abs, all over Ichigo’s hand and Renji’s crotch.

Renji panted and drooled as he got swept away on the sea of pleasure. He felt tingly, warm, and relaxed. When he opened his eyes, the grew wide and Renji got a nosebleed. Ichigo was licking his cum off his hand. “So thick and rich.”

His blood rushed south so hard, Renji’s cock stood at attention. “Oh wow!” Ichigo smirked at the red head. “Seems you’re up for more. Do you wanna fool around a little?”

Renji nodded his head, Zabimaru chuckled. Oh yes, Ichigo was very interesting indeed, and just who his master needed.

To be continued...First Blow Job and Questions


End file.
